1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to photographic apparatus and, in particular, to a piezoelectric device suitable for operating a flashlamp in conjunction with such apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the photographic arts to provide for the ignition of a flashlamp by means of an electric pulse generated by a piezoelectric crystal and to provide for the synchronization of such flash ignition with shutter operation of a camera. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,856,564; 2,972,937 and 3,106,080. More recently, apparatus has been developed in which a plurality of flashlamps, fireable by electric energy generated by a piezoelectric crystal, are assembled into a multilamp array. In one such array, as is disclosed more fully in the referenced, copending application Ser. No. 528,529, all of the lamps are aligned in the same direction and each lamp has its own reflector, with a switching mechanism, internal to the array, for firing a particular lamp. As the piezoelectric crystal is to be struck repeatedly, it becomes necessary and desirable to provide mechanisms for mounting the crystal within the camera so that a multitude of electric pulses of substantially the same magnitude and duration may be produced.